


Pushed Apart, Pulled Together

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, davenport week, two dads fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: There’s threads of white light, bonds that tie all of them together, and Merle can’t help but see the thick strand that runs from him to Davenport and smile, because even if something’s forgotten it can’t be destroyed.





	Pushed Apart, Pulled Together

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Davenport week: Bonds/Friendship. I can't help but be Davenchurch trash, I do apologize.
> 
> Minor use of alcohol, but beside that nothing big!

7\. 

There’s threads of white light, bonds that tie all of them together, and Merle can’t help but see the thick strand that runs from him to Davenport and smile, because even if something’s forgotten it can’t be destroyed.

 

1.

“Is this seat taken?” Merle Highchurch, startled out of his nap, looks up from his desk to find a red-haired, tan skinned, nervous looking gnome gesturing to the seat next to him. 

“It is if you take it,” Merle responds, and the gnome laughs and places his bag down. He’s quick and determined in every fluid movement of his body, in some sort of awkward dance that Merle can’t help but watch, captivated.

The gnome sits down and clears his throat. “So, what’s your name, stranger?”

Merle chuckles. “Merle Hitower-shit, no, Merle Highchurch. It’s Highchurch I promise.” The gnome throws his head back and laughs, a bright and poignant noise.

“Nice to, heh, nice to meet you, Merle. I’m Davenport,” the gnome says, holding his hand out. Merle shakes it. Davenport has a sturdy grip.

“You got any other name besides Davenport? Or is that it?”

Davenport grins wickedly, and Merle’s heart skips a beat. “Maybe I’ll tell you later. For now, if you want to call me something else, you can call me Captain. Because that’s what I’m gonna be.”

 

3.

The first time Merle sees Davenport after graduation the gnome is standing outside his apartment.

“Dav,” Merle squints, “is that you?”

“It’s me, Merle,” Davenport says, and there’s a breathless grin in his voice as if he had run a marathon to get to his house and he could still run around the block without tiring.

“Well then what the hell are you doing at my apartment at two in the morning,” Merle huffs while stepping aside and beckoning Davenport in.

“I have a great opportunity.” Davenport moves immediately to the kitchen table, and Merle follows.

“For you?” Merle asks.

Davenport nods. “And also for you. For both of us.” The gnome giggles, eyes bright, and spreads his arms out wide. “For everyone, Merle.”

Merle cocks an eyebrow at his friend. “You drunk or something?”

Davenport shakes his head. “Completely sober.”

Merle moves to the cupboards. “Well, you tell me what the hell is going on and then we’ll fix that.”

 

2.

Merle holds a hand out to help Davenport off the ground, and the gnome has the audacity to growl at him.

“I could have taken them,” Davenport says, dusting off his pants and standing by himself. “There were three guys, and they were after me. You shouldn’t have joined in, Merle.”

Merle shrugs. He’s probably going to have a black eye in the morning and he’s definitely going to get chewed out by Davenport some more, but he would do anything if it meant his friend was okay. “I know you could have taken them. Just knew if you started you wouldn’t let me get in on any of the fun.”

Davenport tilts his head for a second, and then a giant grin overtakes his face. He ducks his head and shakes it a little bit. “I think you’re right about that, Merle,” he admits, a smile in his voice, and Merle wishes he could stay in this moment, with this man, for the rest of his life.

 

4.

“So, Taako,” Merle starts, “I can’t help but notice you’re…”

“Ethereal?” Taako finishes, while shoveling fantasy coco puffs into his mouth. It’s just the two of them on the Starblaster kitchen. “Awe inspiring? Powerful? Spit it out, old man, I could go on all day.”

“You, er, swing for the other team, don’t you?” Merle cringes as the statement leaves his mouth because shit that was bad, that was a really bad way to put it.

Taako stares at him for a second, perfectly still, before raising an eyebrow. “If you’re asking, yes, I am a raging homosexual.” Taako shrugs, faking nonchalance. “What about it?”

“Is it possible to be, like, I don’t know, half gay?” Merle refuses to make eye contact. “Like, theoretically?”

“Oh my god, who is it?” 

Merle shoots his head up. “Whaddya mean?”

Taako looks like a kid in a candy store. “Whoever’s making you question your sexuality, who is it?”

“I’m not telling you that!” Merle squeaks out. “I mean, not that it’s me, it’s just theoretical- okay, you got me, it’s me.” Merle sighs.

Taako kneels and puts his hands on Merle’s shoulders. “Three things: number one, I’m proud of you. Number two, if you like girls and guys, then you’re bisexual. If you like people without thinking about gender you might be pansexual.”

Merle nods, and finally starts to breathe again.

Taako continues. “Three, I’m your maid of honor when you and Davenport get married.”

Well shit. “What makes you think it’s Davenport?”

Taako rolls his eyes. “He’s the only guy here your age, it’s not that hard to figure out.” 

Merle laughs. “Well, what do I do from here, then?”

Taako grins. “Dramatic confession, my man.”

 

6.

Merle walks into the Bureau of Balance and he sees this gnome, and his heart skips a beat for some reason he can’t explain.

And then the gnome, this strange man, winks at him, and before Merle can be confused he feels content.

 

8.

They’re walking by the beach when Merle finally speaks up. 

“I wish you weren’t leaving.”

Davenport sighs and nods. “I w-wish I didn’t n-need to.” There’s a pause, as they take in the lull of the ocean, before Davenport continues. “You were r-right, Merle.”

Merle scoffs. “Since when?”

“I’m serious,” Davenport says, shaking his head. “A-about the beach. How it always, is always ch-changing. I need-d-d-d,” Davenport takes a breath and waits for control again. He starts, softer. “I need th-that.”

Merle nods. “I know, buddy. I just wish we got more time.”

Davenport takes his hand, and Merle has no clue what they are right now, but he loves the feeling of these hands grasping his. “We have all the t-time in the world now, Merle.”

And then they’re kissing.

They split apart, and Davenport grins. “Y-you know, I still owe you th-that dinner.”

 

5.

Davenport slips into Merle’s room late at night on one of the later cycles.

“Can I talk with you for a minute,” he asks, and Merle’s grins.

“‘Course, buddy, come on it.” Merle scoots over and leaves room for Davenport, who gently places himself on the bed, making sure to keep a few inches between himself and Merle. “What’s up,” Merle asks, and Davenport frowns.

“I-well, I honestly don’t know how to do this. But,” Davenport takes a deep breathe, “it has come to my attention that you have an, er, a crush. On me.”

Shit.

“Can’t trust Taako with anything,” Merle mumbles to himself. Davenport laughs.

“In his favor, he thought he was being subtle.” Davenport shakes his head. “I’m not just here to admit that I know that, though. You see…” Davenport stops for a second, staring intently at his hands, clenched together, before beginning again. His voice is barely above a whisper. “I like you too, Merle, and that’s the problem. Because I’m your captain and you’re my crew member and that’s inappropriate.”

Merle laughs. “Well, shit.”

Davenport laughs, too. “Exactly. It’s not an easy situation, but I do have a proposal. I want to take you out, when this is all over and I’m no longer your captain. I want to take you out for dinner.”

Merle can barely breathe. “Dinner sounds great, I like dinner.”

And Davenport smiles and squeezes Merle’s hand. “Another reason to defeat the Hunger, then.”

 

9.

It’s a sunny day, a beautiful day on the beach, and Merle feels like he’s floating.

“Listen,” Taako says, “if you fuck this one up there’s always another wedding in the future. I mean, you’re on what, now, number four?”

Merle laughs, and Taako smiles, no malice in his tone, as they turn to look at the podium being set up. Lucretia, working to get the ceremony in place, sees them and gives a thumbs up. They could have asked a cleric, but it’s a rule that if a Captain of a ship gets married then the second in command officiates, and it feels right that that honor gets based down the IPRE crew.

Before Merle can believe it the ceremony is starting, and before he can believe it he’s standing in front of Davenport, who can’t stop smiling.

“You may kiss the groom,” Lucretia decrees, grinning widely, and Merle chuckles, and gladly obliges.

And there are bonds, connections that can never go away, bonds so strong that they pull two people on opposite paths together. Merle can’t help but thank Pan, thank Istus, thank all the stars in the sky that his bond with Davenport was so strong that it never let go, that even when they couldn’t be together they circled around each other, there in a moments notice.

And now, they could co-exist. 

They had finally won, and this was their reward.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink, come scream about Davenchurch with me! And you can learn more about Davenport week at @davenportweek on tumblr.


End file.
